


Rewarding Nights

by MoonyNights



Series: Futas and their skeleton boyfriends [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Collars, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Face-Sitting, Futa, Futanari, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Other, Restraints, Sexual Roleplay, futanari reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyNights/pseuds/MoonyNights
Summary: After how well you have behaved recently Papyrus has decided to reward you. /Short with Futanari Reader





	Rewarding Nights

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my first language and I do not have a beta reader.
> 
> I started writing these stories on a suggestion from a friend. I am ever so gratefull for his lovely help and encuragement while working on this. Thank you Maxx <3
> 
> hope you all enjoy reading

A gentle pressure against your neck greets you as you wake up from your nap. The feeling of your collars leather shifting against your skin as someone tugs on it. Letting your eyes flutter open you find your boyfriend hovering over you, hard gaze locked onto you. He looks down at you with smoldering heat. Wanting to sit up you notice that your hands are tied to the headboard. The soft padding of the bindings hugging your wrists and keeping you in place. Your gaze flicks up to your bound wrists before you wriggle into a more comfortable position that puts less strain on your shoulders. Meeting his gaze once more after checking on the binds you give a tiny smile at the question in his gaze. You are very much up for playing along with whatever he idea had him waking you like this.

Innocently you tug at your bindings and ask him if he needed anything. You play it up a bid, widening your eyes as amusement shimmers deep in them. He can´t fully hold back an amused chuckle. He knows from personal experience just how far from innocent you really are. Silence falls again when he settles in your lap, smirking down at your flushed face when you realize that both of you are very much naked. Even after all the times you two have been together seeing him like this still makes you flushed. Leaning down the tall skeleton whispers into your ear with his voice raspy from arousal.

“You have been a good pet and I finally decided on a treat for you.” You blink with confusion before you remember the off hand comment he made last night about wanting to reward you. Seeing the recognition in your eyes he continues with his plan. After sitting back up Papyrus grips your length, stroking it a few times before he sinks down on you. With a gasp you arch into his wet heat, surprised by him taking you so easily. The image of Papyrus watching you sleep, already all tied up as he pushes his fingers into himself to stretch and prepare for this has you groaning loudly.

With another smug look down at you he starts bouncing on your length energetically. An eager groan escapes you as you throw your head back, prominently displaying the collar he gave you. A sign for the connection you share. Teasing fingers caress the swell of your breasts, reverently stroking along the small skull tattoo there before moving to tweak your nipples, roughly tugging at your piercings. His free hand roughly grips your hair in his fingers, making you bend your head further back to show off to your boyfriend. The slight pain of it draws a delighted moan from you. You are pretty sure part of the moan he gives in answer is from the sight of all the marks he left on your neck and shoulders.

The rough pace of your boyfriend bouncing on you, paired with how he teases you has you at your limit fast. A pleased purr rumbles through him when he makes you cum, shifting off of you to shove his snatch into your face. Your breath hitches before you get to work on making him orgasm with just your mouth. The sounds he makes leave you as dazed as him as you both come down from your respective heights. When both of you have calmed down sufficiently you feel your bounds released, Papyrus taking great care in making sure you are alright.

Gentle hands clean you up, caring in their work. A soft sigh escapes you as you settle down to cuddle once the skeleton monster is done. With your boyfriend in your arms petting your hair you softly hum a soothing tune for him. Laying there together he remains silent but you feel his love, know clearly from the small things he does that it is there, better then if he were to constantly tell you. Now singing softly to him you cuddle him more tightly against you.


End file.
